muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Andrew T.
Season 33 Hey Andrew, since you made some Season 32 episodes, I was just wondering if you do have Season 33 episodes because MuppetVJ doesn't have any and I don't either. I can set up the pages until Episode 4010 because it don't know any other episodes after until Episode 4021 (the scene) and Episode 4026 (the whole episode). Webkinz Mania 01:01, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Webkinz Mania, :Sorry, but I don't have any Season 33 episodes on hand either. What I do have on tape is limited to 3976-3980, Season 37, and about half a dozen shows from other recent seasons; all of which have already been done. Brian Hilley filled in about half of season 33 a year ago. I give him credit not only for his work, but also for having the temperament necessary to sit through dozens of Monster Clubhouse-era episodes. --Andrew T. 06:23, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay! Thanks for letting me know. Webkinz Mania 11:13, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Global Grover Hey Andrew, I think we have a complete Global Grover guide now, but I wonder if you have some of the Season 34 episodes that I'm missing. If you've got any I missed, or any earlier EKAs, that would be great. I've also got an open observation on the talk page if you know the answer. If not, thanks anyway! —Scott (talk) 05:14, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi Scott; unfortunately, I don't have any of the missing S34 episodes on hand. Sorry I can't be of more help, but that season was never a favorite of mine anyway. --Andrew T. 05:29, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Thanks anyway, Andrew! Hope to see you around again :) —Scott (talk) 05:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Trash Gordon Repetition is the name of the game. Check it out. --MuppetVJ 03:04, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Help with "To Do" Titles If it helps, Plaza Sesamo (and in Sesame scripts--check out Mo Willems' homepage) describe the three animated "regulars" on your to-do list as "Growing Numbers", "Rubber Stamp", and "Clown Honking". For each number, a # and a digit was listed per segment. -- MuppetDude 18:08, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Gee, thanks! There are several couple more number segments of a similar structure as well: The so-called stop-motion number-holding man and the anthromorphic animation in episode 4129 that might be a Sally Cruikshank concoction. I've been debating whether to create a page documenting them all and the right thing to do about EKAs, since the various installments in each series differ mainly by the amount of film being shown. --Andrew T. 18:26, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::On the A&E Biography, there's a brief shot of a S.S. script, and the number-holding guy film is referred to something like "Stop-Motion Milo's #(number)". As for the other clip, in Episode 3865 I referred to it as "Exotic Count #(digit), but I don't know the acutal name. -- MuppetDude 18:31, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :::I feel we have to have some kind of consistency with the different series of segments, even without an official title. Whenever we learn the real titles, we'll adjust them, just as we did with Number Song Series. I've used "Number Creatures" for the black background counting up films that showed up as early as Season 25, and like you said the infamous S-M N-H Man. I hope we can have articles for all the series too. I like seeing galleries of all the individual segments lined up with documented appearances, and at least it would help us find segments faster as the guide grows. --Hilleyb 04:14, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Sesame airdates Hey, Andrew, you might want to put that upcoming list over on Current Events, so everybody will see it! -- Ken (talk) 03:52, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Consider it done! I just started taping these myself...as far as recent episodes go, the 2006 season really wasn't half-bad. The source of information came here, although the airdates should be common from coast to coast. Glad to be of service! --Andrew T. 04:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame episodes Hi Andrew, another late welcome from me... I just wanted to say thanks for all the great contributions you've made to the Sesame episodes -- it's great to have you here! — Scott (talk) 04:10, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Welcome Hi, Andrew, nice to see you here. I'm glad you liked my Noggin-hacked summary of Episode 3816. -- Hilleyb 02:16, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :It's great to see yet another member from the Square One TV.org boards here! George B. ''(talk) 00:30, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! Great to see you here too! --Mjb1124 05:14, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Peter, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Peter (talk) 19:47, 1 November 2006 (UTC)